solsticefandomcom-20200216-history
Blod'Juret
Overview Blod'Juret, also known as Nightstalkers are creatures birthed into the caverns of Aeddom. They are quick to enter Aevonhold, the place of their supposed creation. It is said the Blod'Juret were created alongside many other creatures, before the advent of recorded history through the use of Blood Magic. After their creation however, they were cast into Aeddom and soon found their way back into Aevonhold, changed forever. Some regard this process as the cause of the shared characteristics, the bat-like form and their ability to freely coexist with creatures of Aevonhold. Characteristics The main desire of Blod'jurets is the survival of their species. Disguise is key. Alchemical concoctions, food, and drink may be consumed, but they have no desire for them nor do they provide energy. Their human form does not age, and Blod'juret may live up to one thousand years. Blod'Juret are scattered in various parts of the world, feeding on mortals from the shadows. Some have even risen to the ranks of nobility and prey on unfortunate souls. Blod'juret find no interest in romance with their prey and have no interest in any real friendships, as they often manipulate to gain more blood to feed upon. Transformation From infancy, the Blod'juret observe the other creatures in their environment and develop an alternate appearance for themselves over time. When matured, the Blod'juret practice switching between their three forms; True, flight, and disguise. Their true form is an ugly humanoid bat beast, with large ears and fangs, which enables them to bite. The flight form splits them into a writhing, corporeal form comprised of amorphous bat-like creatures, in which they may take off and fly with. Finally, the disguise is the personal appearance of another mortal creature used to lure other entities to feast upon. The Blod'juret may only hold one alternate appearance in their lifetime and no more. Bite Blod'juret require blood as sustenance and must acquire blood as often as humans eat. Humans are their main prey. The bite of a Blod'Juret is a powerful weapon used to send their target into a lethargic, easily manipulated state that allows the Blod'Juret to issue commands to the target maintaining eye contact and proximity. When the target is left alone for a short period, they may return to their normal self though they retain the commands issued by the Blod'Juret and completely forget the encounter with the Blod'Juret itself. Aberrative entities such as Werewolves and Fae are completely immune to the effects of the bite, but Mortals, the preferred prey of the Blod'Juret are highly susceptible to the effects. Often times, the Blod'Juret will feed on the affected prey for days, or even months at a time, using this state to keep them completely complacent. Though this is a powerful tool required for a Blod'Juret's survival, it is incredibly draining for the Blod'Juret to maintain this state on the target and the maximum amount of targets this bite can affect is two. The small bite left by a Blod'Juret disappears within a day, so they must be extremely careful when attacking. Sunlight Sunlight can be fatal to Blod'Juret, requiring them to hide themselves during its peak. Indirect light results in a non-lethal burn to open skin and can eventually catch flame.Category:Creatures